metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Moral Points
Moral Points can be acquired during the game in a variety of ways. If the player gains enough moral points, they will have a chance at the alternate ("good") ending. Having enough moral points doesn't mean you will automatically get the "good" ending, as it requires certain actions to be performed as well. See Endings for details (and spoilers!). Every time the player gets a moral point, the screen flashes light blue and whispers can be heard. When the player loses a moral point, the screen flashes red and an ominous sound can be heard. There are many more opportunities to gain moral points than to lose them, but many of them are hidden and require thorough exploration. Moral points can be acquired by talking to people, doing good things, listening to NPCs, or even just by exploring the levels. It has been confirmed that the morality system will be present in Metro Last Light, and no changes or improvements will have been made. = List of Moral Points = Hunter Gain: * After coming up the stairs, talk to the guard that tells you another patrol was attacked after he sits down.(:"Many want to leave the station...") * Talk to the people in line before the hospital.(:"Doctor hasn't said anything.") * Talk to the guard that opens the door to the hospital after he sits down.(:"People want to see their relatives.") * Walk under the light on the right in the first room of the hospital. * Take the postcard from Hunter. Exhibition Gain: * Play the guitar in Artyom's room. * Play the balalaika (triangle guitar) near the father and the child drawing on the floor. * Approach the man and woman sitting in the general market area with a teddy bear between them. As soon as the woman stops talking, you'll be able to talk to the man. He'll tell you about his sick child and asks you for a few bullets. Give them to him. * Talk to the guard next to your stepfather's room. * Enter your stepfather's room. * Talk to your stepfather two more times after that. Lose: * Take the money from the hat next to the man playing the guitar. * There are two men sitting on a table just right from the table with the drunk man who is being scolded by his wife. If you talk to them, they'll start talking about some business. If you talk to them again, it will count as interrupting their business and you will lose a moral point. Because you can't actively engage in conversations in Metro 2033 it's best you avoid that area or you might lose a point accidentally. There's nothing interesting there anyway. Riga Gain: * Give a bullet to one of the beggars located all over the place. It is only effective once. * Give a bullet to the kid to guide you to Bourbon. Note: Even if you have no MGR left but still enter the command to give him bullets, you will receive a moral point and the child will reluctantly guide you to Bourbon. Lose: * Find Bourbon without the kid. This only triggers once you find him, not if you initially refuse the kid. Lost Tunnels Gain: *When Bourbon talks about strange sounds and pipes, crouch next to the pipe on the right side of the tunnel until you hear laughter. *After listening to the pipes, go left into the room where the dead body with the Tihar lies. Going back and listening again to the pipes for some more seconds will hurt you and give you a moral point (same procedure as in "Khan"). Probably it´s just a bug, but offers a moral point. Bridge Gain: *Get into the first train car you encounter by jumping on the box on the left side. Inside there will be a box you can open with some dolls. Just use one of them. *When Bourbon tells you to wait out the Hanza railcar, do as he says - just sit still until they leave. Lose: *Get noticed by the Hanza railcar. Lost Catacombs None. Market Gain: *Use the hookah in the bar. *Give a bullet to the beggar who tells the story to the kid in the market area after the kid leaves. Dead City Gain: *In the first area, go up the stairs on the left. After scaring the watcher, look out of the window it escaped through. *In the building you go into after you and Bourbon become separated, on the top floor jump into the elevator to find a secret cache. *During the vision of a playground when outside, as long as you don't move (you can look around) *After the above vision you eventually enter a building and go down some stairs. At the end turn right and go all the way to the end and you'll find another secret cache. *When you go out of the leftmost window of this building to proceed further, look right and down. There will be some wooden planks leading to a narrow path just above the water. Follow it to find a body. *At the very end of the level, in the not-so-hidden Ranger cache protected by traps and marked by white arrows, play the tape. Lose: *Run out or completely across, or open fire during the playground vision. *Shoot the dark one sitting on the shed on the other side of the playground after the vision. *Shooting the dark one looking at a dead stalker on the other side of a gate (where you find Bourbon in Dead City 2). Dry Gain: *Using the hookah, to smoke shisha, within the crate maze on the left yields a moral point. Lose: *Shooting Bourbon's dead body. Ghosts Gain: * When Khan tells you about the singing pipes, crouch near them and wait till you hear laughter. Then move away, if you stay near the pipes for too long you will get hurt. * When you reach the ghosts of the defenders, stay close behind Khan as you move through. You'll get the flash point on the other side when he mentions he was with them when they died. * After you leave the tunnels, Khan will curse while in one of the rooms. In this room, there is a body hidden behind some barrels (look for the blood marks on the floor to find it easily) Lose: * Opening fire on ghosts. Anomaly Gain: * Stop when Khan tells you to and don't move (you can look around) until he starts talking again. * After moving a bit forward, you will hear a nosalis growl, then see the anomaly moving fast toward it in the adjacent tunnel. As soon as you hear the growl, stop and don't move until Khan starts talking. * When you switch tunnels by jumping over some boxes, go right instead of left. Find a body there for a moral point. * After fighting off the nosalises and going through the railcar, Khan will turn left. Go straight instead and at the end you'll find human bones and another moral point. Cursed Gain: * You get a point for showing up, and listening to Khan when he explains the situation. Lose: *Run away before Khan finishes talking. *Any type of hostile action in the shrine (eg. Even slashing the knife). Front Line Gain: * As soon as you fall out of the trolley, turn around and go up the tunnel. Kill or avoid the patrolling Communists. On the right side of the tunnel there is a small red locker, pick up the MGR inside for a moral point. * Being close enough to the commissar that arrived with you on the train as he finishes his speech. * Just left from there go down the stairs and listen to two guards talking about the secret entrance to the enemy base. * Watch a Commissar and soldier execute a Communist "deserter". * After the execution, the commissar will walk away and up the stairs, and the guard will follow soon after. Go up these stairs a bit to listen to a conversation about suicide bombers. * Up the aforementioned stairs, go deeper into the tunnel and away from the commie barricade, past the two sleeping men. On the right side of the tunnel there will be an open door. Go inside and all the way down until you reach a body with an automatic shotgun. * In the Nazi part of the level, downstairs there's a room containing a couple of guards and a Hellsing spear gun. In one of the corners (near the manhole) there's a small red locker. Open it and collect the contained ammo to get a moral point. You will see a drawing inside. The sound of the door creaking also alerts the guards, making it practically impossible to get this point if you want to do the level completely stealthy. * The last moral point is awarded for freeing the three captured Communists in the Nazi part of the map, in the area after the rail car. To free them you need to kill all the Nazis here except the one at the very end of the tunnel. You'll know it's done when their leader will stand up (The Nazi soldier will execute the leader if you wait too long when you get there). Talk to him. Killing the Nazis will prevent you from getting the stealth achievement for this level. * Alternative: Complete the level without getting in a fight and you achieve a moral point (and the stealth achievement). The other side of the medal is that you can´t free the imprisoned communists and leave out the metal locker. Lose: * Kill one or more of the captured Communists Defense Gain: * You get one point just for showing up. * Pick up the message the captain gives you after the fight. * As you come into the station, go straight and into the railcar. Walk through all of it and exit on the other side for a flash point (Look out for the tripwire inside). * Inside the first area of the station, go up the stairs into what looks like a hospital. Go in deep enough and you'll get your point. * As you're leaving the first area of the station and crossing over to the area where you need to use the gas mask, look left. There will be stairs blocked by grating. Go through the door on the right and there will be another set of stairs with grating, but here the door will be open. Go up and then left over a makeshift bridge to find a lot of goodies and another moral point. * As you're leaving the station on the other side, instead of going right and into the tunnel go left and toward the music you've been hearing for a while. You'll find a body with a cassette player and the last moral point. Child Gain: * Refuse to take the reward from Sasha's mother at the very end of the level. Outpost Gain: * After climbing out of the building you start in at the beginning of the level, on the surface you'll eventually reach a house full of Nazis. Climb all the way to the roof and play the tape you got from captain in Defense. Black Station Gain: *Listen to the two Fascists talk about moving to Hanza until they are done. *If you wait until the two Fascists stop talking about morals, you will get a moral point. *Sitting nearby when the Fascist commander commands two other guards to watch the generator. *Turning off the generator. *Listening to two Fascists talk about 'Metro 2' near the end of the level. *Being nearby at the end of the level when the drunk Fascist is muttering to himself. *There is a room under the main area where the Fascists are in mass. This room has boxes which must be scaled. Once scaled, you will get yourself a morality point. *Completing this level without any enemy casualties will yield another point. You get this point when you meet up with Ulman at the end. *After meeting with Ulman and riding the metro cart for a while there will be a cutscene with a dark one, after the wall breaks and you are told to run, instead walk towards the dark one for a moral point. Lose: *Fire a weapon while Ulman is talking to you at the very beginning of the level (right after he killed the guard with a throwing knife). Driving to Sparta Gain: * Listen to all Khan has to say after he greets Artyom. Dark Star Gain: * In the vision, approach the dark one when given a choice. Category:Metro 2033